ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball E
Dragon Ball E 'or Dragon Ball '''E'pilouge is the Future of Dragon Ball GT. Goku Jr.'s Worst Fear Goku Jr. was walking with his Grandmother, Pan when Goku Jr. found an egg. "Look, Grandma an egg," said Goku Jr. "Can I keep it? PLEASE?!" "OK." Said Pan. Goku Jr. Watched the egg for hours,then the egg cracked. "Grandma, The egg is hatching!" Hollered Goku Jr.. When the egg hatched a weird creature came out asking "Where is my daddy?" Said the creature "Who are you?" said Goku Jr.. "I am legendary son of Yakon...MAKON!!" "That's a weird name, and who is Yakon? Is he evil?" "Duh," said Makon "Now if you excuse me I have a world to destroy." Makon flew away not knowing Yakon died more than 100 years ago. "I'm gonna go stop him!" Goku Jr. exclaimed.He flew away following Makon.Makon picked up another egg.He punched it and it cracked..A purple Makon came out and said,"I am Bakon,I am here to destroy the Universe!" Makon looked at Bakon,Bakon looked at Makon. "I AM HERE TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE!!" They '''both said.Goku Jr . was worried.He had to battle 2X the power!! Bakon was first to battle Goku Jr..Goku Jr. put up a good fight against Bakon. But Goku Jr. didn't get to defeat Bakon, because Makon punched him saying "I AM SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THE UNIVERSE!!" Makon looked..and saw...he killed his own brother!!! It was Makon vs. Goku Jr.!But Makon said,"I SURRENDER!" he blasted himself and killed himself!! Goku Jr. was relieved..He didn't have to get BEAT UP by Makon!! Parsley's Return The next day Goku Jr. thought it was ALL over... but, it wasn't yet. A big spaceship crashed, somehow by Goku Jr.'s house! The "Thing" came out and looked at Goku Jr.. "Kakarot," He asked "You..shrunk!?" Goku Jr. did NOT know what to say,who the heck was he? Goku Jr. froze as the man slowly approached Goku Jr.! And when it came out Goku Jr. saw who it was... but, didn't know who it was though. Suddenly, Goku Jr. heard Goku's voice say "Descendent, that is the evil known as Parsley. His ki is humungous since I met him last time.I am not there to defeat him..Please Descendent..DEFEAT HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" Goku Jr. had no choice. He HAD to defeat him! And Goku Jr. hoped he wouldn't surrender like Makon.Suddenly, Goku Jr. wondered if Goku had met him..How could he still be alive!? Goku Jr. was just about to ask that untill Parsley said "You Fool, Full breeded Saiyans never age when they are at adult age." Goku Jr. only wanted to fight so he exclaimed that if they don't fight, he would kill him! so Parsley and Goku Jr. fought their hardest! Parsley was victorious. Goku Jr. was down.(At least as Parsley thought.) Goku Jr. put 1 hand in the air.And started making a Spirit Bomb! But, as soon as it started to be made Parsley flung it away! Goku Jr. knew something though. If Parsley said that Full breeded Saiyans don't age untill adults and Goku was a full breeded Saiyan than he is still alive!! Parsley's Failure Until... Parsley knew he would win for SURE Goku Jr. was nothing. Though Goku Jr. started powerin g up, and got to MAX Power! Goku Jr. punched Parsley in the gut! (Epicly) and kicked him FAR away. Goku Jr. was still FULL of power! Parsley came back damaged badly.He got up and started powering up himself.and a HUGE explosion happened. And Parsley looked entirely different.He had grey fur on his neck and body no armor on but had blue pants "This is IT!!" yelled Parsley he jumped back and blasted Goku Jr. "Owwwww," said Goku Jr. "That HURT!" Goku Jr. is in LOTS of trouble! what will happen! Find out.... NOW!! "That hurt!" "I know that," Parsley said "PREPARE TO DIE!!" Parsley and Goku Jr. got in another long fight. Who would win? Parsley punched Goku Jr. in the stomache and kicked him FAR away! "Awwww.... what now?" Parsley asked (To the skys) But, when Goku Jr. came back, he had a partner, Vegeta Jr.!!! And when they stood about 2 yards away they said.....! "FU--SION---HAH" " What in the hall" said Parsley.Up came Gogeta Jr.! And as soon as the smoke cleared away it came out and almost DEFEATED Parsley! Just with one punch! So, Gogeta Jr. Did a Kamehalick Gun destroying Parsley for good! The Ginyu Force Rules! ﻿ ﻿ After the fusion wore off Vegeta Jr. and Goku Jr. went bck to their houses but, BAD NEWS FOR GOKU JR.!!! His Goldfish died :( . And more bad news was soon to come! In 3 hours 5 spaceships would land on Earth, and destroy it too! Though Goku Jr. nor Vegeta Jr. knew this was going to happen! (3 Hours Later) 5 spaceships crashed on Goku Jr.'s house's front porch. Terrified, Goku Jr. ran to his porch and saw a green alien, a huge tall orange haired guy, Someone with the Bluey Blues, a guy that possibly got hit by a volcano's eruption of lava, and a purple horny guy with some kind of A or something on his battle armor. Everyone else did too. Goku Jr. pointed at the green on "MIDGET!" He said. The 5 started talking and talking and started playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Then blue guy lost, red guy lost orange haired guy lost! Purpley didn't feel like battling so he didn't play RPS. Greeny was against Goku Jr.! They jumped out to the yard and started fighting!! Greeny Up First! Goku Jr. fought this person with all his strength! Goku Jr. was winning!! Then suddenly Gree ny (Who said his name was Guldo) took a deep breath, and held it! GOKU JR. WAS FROZEN. In one spot the place was orange. Guldo was charging an attack! While Goku Jr. was frozen. Just a normal energy wave, but when he launched it, it froze too! Guldo took a breath and the energy wave started heading towards Goku Jr. but, he jumped out of the way, and it hit Bluey. Unefected he said "GULDO! KILL HIM!" Guldo then got mad a nd Goku Jr. froze! Guldo was not holding his breath! He picked up a nearby tree sharpened it and was going to throw it at Goku Jr. "HAHAHA YOU'RE MINE!" said Guldo. He said that is was getting closer and closer blah blah blah. and it was 1 Yard away from Goku Jr. when they all heard (except for Guldo) "Ka-Meh-Ha-Meh." Bluey said "GULDO LOOK OUT!!" but he was to busy taunting Goku Jr. "HA!!!!" A blue beam was fliengtowards Guldo's head Orange Haired guy said "GULDO MOVE!!" Guldo didn't then the blue beam hit him! His head flew off! Guldo was dead. Goku Jr. got out of the way, the tree trunk shaprpened thing flew away.Then Goku Jr. looked up and saw Pan, with a hand steaming! Pan saved the Day! The Worlds Best Cheerleader! The "Ginyu Force" was shocked "Darn it, Now are poses are ruined! Ok, now time for another round of RPS come on!" "ROCK PAPER SISCORS! TIE GO AGAIN! ROCK PAPER SISCORS! TIE GO AGAIN!" Goku Jr. was annoyed, he fell asleep and woke up when he heared Orange haired guy say "YAY I WIN!" He started doing all these lame poses jumped around taunting Goku Jr., then he said "OK, Let's fight.""It's about time!" said Goku Jr. then they sprung at each other and started fighting "KA-MEH-HA-' MEH-...,"ERASAER GUN!" "HA" Their blast combined. "HAHA your mine kid!" said Recoome "I...am....NOT..., Shouted Goku Jr. "KAIO-KEN-HAH!" Recoome's blast was failing he fell down. and came up really damaged and said "You did real well kid... Now I kill you!" but he fell down, He was dead!! Fastest in the Universe! "Recoome is dead? but how?" Said The Mutated Snake "Don't worry," Said Lava Man. "You w ill win! You are the fastest in the universe!" Then they looked over at Goku Jr.. He was panting. When Goku Jr. got ready he said "OK, let's go!" Then they started fighting and comparing speed and seeing who was stronger but Burter won! "N-n-nooo." said Goku Jr. He was defeated. Nothing could stop Burter (as he said his n ame was) He (Goku Jr.) was powerless. When suddenly Goku Jr. remembered what Parsley said! "Full blooded Saiyans don't age when at adult age." He called for his great-grandpa, Goku (telepathicaly) and Goku came! "Help me.... with....the.....Burt....er..." said Goku Jr. to Goku "OK," said Goku "I do remember these people though. They're the Ginyu Force!" So Goku puched him in the stomache and he was knocked out "There, Go finish him!" said Goku to Goku Jr. "And call me whenever you need me!" "OK!" said Goku Jr.. Then Goku went away and Goku Jr. did a Kamehameha and finished off Burter! So Red You Can't Tell If He's Bleeding! "Wha t....My...Best..FRIEND!?!?!?! WE DIDN'T EVEN GET TO DO THE PURPLE COMET CLASH!!!" Exclaimed Jeice "Well, too bad for you!" said Goku Jr. Jeice got angry! "Oh well, I'm already relying on my best move!!" Goku Jr. got confused! "Uhhh.. why now?" Jeice thought that Goku Jr. had a point. So Jeice did his "Full power energy wave" and it hit Goku Jr.. And when the smoke stuff cleared away Goku Jr. was there.... unha rmed!! Goku Jr. went towards Jeice and punched him in the face! Jeice was bleeding but Goku Jr. couldn't tell. Jeice got really angry!! He aimed towards Goku Jr. and punched him in the stomache! Right at that moments Purple blurple came back. and asked "Hey, Guldo, Guldo? Recoome? Burter?? Jei.." He was inturrupted by the sound of Jeice being hurt! Badly!! "Oh No! Not again," said Ginyu "JEICE, beat him or I'll finish you off!" Jeice was worried, he didn't want to be killed by his own master! So he looked at Goku Jr. and they started fighting, and fighting, and fighting, and....zzzzzz wait what oh right! Then Goku Jr. said that he knew how to go Super Saiyan! Jeice was worried.. even though he was probably wondering what a Super Saiyan was! when Goku Jr. went Super Saiyan he totally blew Jeice away!! and Jeice was finally finished by a kick through the body. Purple Mania Purple (Ginyu) was shocked he really... just felt like he wanted to kill EVERYONE! He just felt like he he.... it's very hard to explain he just felt two ways. "Arrgh, if you wanna hurt my Elite squad then your gonna have to hurt ME! but that wont happen." Goku Jr. was confused... "Elite? More like worst of the worst." Ginyu.. did his fighting pose and all and then he and Goku Jr. started fighting. Blasts went everywhere!! And of course they were bleeding. Though Goku Jr. was a kitten and Ginyu was a Tiger (in power) and Goku Jr. lost! Suddenly Goku Jr. said "I can beat you... you will regret.... tying.... to fight me." Goku Jr. got up and went Super Saiyan and THEN they started fighting. G oku Jr. and Ginyu started fighting again and they were evenly matched! and Goku Jr. was victorious! When Ginyu said "I wish I was you!! Oh yeah, I can do that!!" said Ginyu "WHAT THE HECK?!?!?!" Goku Jr. asked Giyu put his hands in the air "Change..... NOW!!!! Goku (Jr.) is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku!! (Jr.) Ginyu (Goku Jr.) was laughing "HAHA, This'll be interesting!!" (Instead of real DBZ Goku Jr. in Ginyu's body can accually do his moves) Goku Jr. was gross now! He had no choice but to find Ginyu (Who flew away for no reason) and give him a piece of his own mind!! So Goku Jr. went out looking for Ginyu when he discovered he had a scouter!! Which just came out of nowhere!! He found Ginyu's Power Level and he went out to him "When Ginyu Saw Goku Jr. he said "WHAT how did yu find me?" Goku Jr. rolled his eyes "The scouter" "Oh... No" said Ginyu instead of beating him up Gou Jr. changed bodys with him! He was back to normal!! Though, Ginyu wanted Goku Jr.'s body back!! So he tried to change bodys with him again of course!! But Goku Jr. flew far away and came back with that tree Guldo threw and put it in the way "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Ginyu shouted! Ginyu was a tree!! Ginyu thought "Uhhhh, I just got my body back from being a frog. Now a tree!" Goku Jr. dropped the tree and went back to his house. Pan was there waiting! Once he got settled in they all lived Happily Ever After Credits ﻿ Creator:Tree Of Might. Everything:Tree Of Might. (except some spelling mistakes other people might've edited any) Special Thanks To: Supremegogeta for letting me use Gogeta Jr. in Dragon Ball E! A message to all readers: Sorry, I ended it so quickly, I just kinda wanted to stop. Becuase I ran out of ideas! For more by me click This Or This ﻿ Category:Dragon Ball E Category:Story invented by Tree Of Might. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Future Category:What If Category:Page added by Tree Of Might.